Baiser Glacé
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Suite à une altercation violente avec Malefoy,Harry tombe dans le coma et le blond est contraint de s'occuper de lui. Rien de bien méchant. Mais quand Harry revient sous forme astrale et que seul le Serpentard peut le voir,ça fout un bordel pas possible!
1. Baiser brutal

**Titre:** Baiser Glacé

**Auteur:** Bibisims Paradise

**Catégorie:** Romance/Humour

**Rating:** T (Peut changer)

**Couple:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Non ils ne sont bien sur pas à moi,ils sont à J.K! 'Soupire' Et pourtant j'aimerais...snif...'Part en dépression'

**Note: **J'ai commencé à écrire le début il y a un moment maintenant donc bon,et excuser moi pour les futur fautes d'orthographe,je n'ai pas de Beta,merci de votre compréhension!^^**  
**

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_Baiser Glacé_

_**Xx-Prologue : Baiser brutal-xX**_

Dehors,il neigeait. C'est ce qu' Harry constata en regardant à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle d' Histoire de la magie. S'ennuyant ferme celui-ci s'amusa à compter les innombrables flocons pendant un bon moment. Il soupira de lassitude avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur sa table,la tète dans les bras. Harry attendit ainsi pendant tout le cours,priant pour que celui-ci se finisse au plus vite.

Quand l'heure de délivrance sonna enfin,il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et s'enfuit a toute jambe sans laissez le temps à Ron et Hermione de le rejoindre. Une fois qu'il fut hors du champ de vision de ses amis,il ralentit le rythme,soufflant légèrement. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec eux mais la c'était trop! Ils étaient devenus,depuis son combat contre Voldemort,complètement parano. Ils étaient sans-arrêt sur leur garde,surveillant attentivement tous les fait et gestes que pouvait faire les personnes autour de lui,le collant comme un pot de super-glu.

Le Survivant ce dirigea alors tranquillement vers la bibliothèque pour ce changer les idées.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé,il arpenta les différents rayons pour ce retrouver dans celui des potions. Il attrapa «Les potions au fil du Temps» et s'assit à une des tables vides.

_-Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Harry Potter lisant un livre de potion,dans la bibliothèque de surcroit! _Pensa t-il avec ironie.

Le fin mot de cette histoire était que Harry,au début de sa 5 ème année,c'était passionné pour les potions! Enfin non pas à ce point la mais quand même. Il avait remarquer que si Snape n'était pas dans les parages,les cours étaient plutôt intéressant. Bien sur tout cela restait secret,il n'imaginait pas les réactions de ses amis si ils l'apprenaient! A chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient ou il passait son temps,il s'esquivait facilement ou inventait une bonne excuse. Parfois ce comportement lui faisait penser à ceux des Serpentards,Harry frissonna de dégout,il se faisait peur tout seul.

Continuant de lire son livre,il ne vit pas qu'une autre personne était entrer. Celle-ci scruta la salle de son regard argenté avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette assise au fond. Haussant un de ses sourcils blond,elle se dirigea vers l'autre.

Harry,plonger dans son livre,ne remarqua pas sa présence,même si celle-ci,juste dans son dos,c'était pencher jusqu'à son oreille pour chuchoter d'une voix suave:

-Alors comme ça Potter étudie les potions comme c'est intéressant...

L'intéresser sursauta,avant de se retourner en un éclair,les yeux écarquiller par la peur. Alors il se retrouva nez a nez avec son très cher ennemie adoré,je site: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci,l'air hautain et un rictus aux lèvres,le fixait,une lueur sadique au fond du regard.

Harry grogna de mécontentement. Malfoy...il ne pouvait pas mieux tombé! Maintenant que blondie avait appris son secret,il allait être la riser de tous!(NdA:Faut être extrême pour penser sa. -_-')Les Griffondors allaient le regarder avec dégout et ils le traiteraient de Serpentard à longueur de journée!Merlin pourquoi fallait il toujours que sa tombe sur lui?

-Potter,Potter,Potter,tu est tellement pathétique. Néanmoins ,tu pique ma curiosité,que fait le stupide Griffondor que tu est dans la bibliothèque lisant un live de _potion_?Dit le blond accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Harry déglutit,une boule d'angoisse faisait l'aller retour dans sa gorge,il ne pouvait pas parler,la peur le terrorisait complètement. Il secoua la tète,se reprit,et cracha rageusement:

-Sa ne te regarde pas,Malfoy!

Il referma le livre d'un mouvement brusque,le prit,puis se dirigea vers la porte s'apprêtant a partir. Draco,quand a lui,non satisfait de la réponse donner par sa Némésis,l'attrapa par le bras,le serrant fortement.

-Tut,tut,tut,calme toi mon petit Griffy,tu ne sortira pas d'ici avant que je sois satisfait!

Le Survivant se débattit,essayant d'échapper a la prise du Serpentard. Celui-ci,de plus en plus irrité par l'attitude du garçon,l'envoya valser contre le mur et bloqua ses mouvements en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Le Griffondor,légèrement sonner,rouvrit les yeux,qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avoir fermer,pour tomber dans un océan de glace. Il se rendit alors compte,qu'un corps chaud était presser contre le siens. La chaleur augmenta d'un degré et son visage pris une joli teinte rosée.

_-N-Non,p-pas p-pas maintenant...non pitié,tout mais pas ça! _Pensa t-il.

Ces yeux se voilèrent et il retint difficilement un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres.

Draco,loin de s'occuper des pensées fertile de son ennemi,fulminait de rage. Toujours dans la lune à ruminer ces idées noir,promettant milles tortures au stupide Griffondor qui osait ne serait-ce penser se détourner de lui,il ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard,le silence pesant de la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormale. Potter ne criait pas,ne se débattait pas,même,il ne faisait aucun mouvement. Le Survivant avait juste la tète baisser vers le sol,ce qui laissait à Draco une vue imprenable sur la célèbre touffe de cheveux brune. Il passa alors de l'amusement à la frustration la plus total. Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas le droit de voir le visage de Potter?Il était un Malfoy,et si un Malfoy voulait quelque chose eh bien il l'avait. Et la tous de suite il voulait voir le _**putain**_ de visage de Potter!Il empoigna brusquement le menton du brun et le releva sans une once de délicatesse. Il en resta muet de stupeur.

Potter,les yeux brumeux,les joues délicieusement rougies et les lèvres agiter de petit tremblement lui parut à ce moment là le plus interdit des péchés. Se reprenant,il fit un bond en arrière et regarda le Griffondor avec un profond dégout.

-Oh bordel Potter c'est...c'est...c'est répugnant! Cria t-il,horrifié.

Harry retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux,il était à ce moment là,totalement humilié. Et pas par n'importe qui,non,par Draco Malfoy,son ennemie de toujours. Il se détestait,pourquoi,pourquoi lui bon sang! Son stupide corps n'avait pas pu résister. Malfoy était,certes, un connard,mais un connard foutrement sexy! Un mouvement brusque coupa court à ses pensées. Malfoy,qui jusque là n'avait fait le regarder,venait d'attraper violemment son col.

_-Mais il va arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier oui ou non ? _Cria Harry intérieurement.

Le blond, au grand étonnement du Griffondor,lui foutu son poing dans la figure. Ce qui l'envoya à nouveau contre la pierre froide.

_-Re-bonjour le mur,comme on se retrouve ! _Pensa t-il avec ironie,tentant tant bien que mal de se relever avec ses bras,encore engourdit par le choc.

Mais il ne put rien faire car,en effet, le Serpentard lui assena plusieurs coups de poings,qui le mit K.O. Harry sentit qu'il tombait doucement dans les vapes,il observa le visage coléreux du blond et se demanda comment serait t-il si il n'avait pas cette expression là,il aurait voulut pouvoir voir ces traits détendus,ou même l'ombre d'un sourire, sur ce visage magnifiquement éclairer,telle un ange.

_-Je deviens fou..._Songea t-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Bon,c'est plus joyeux que les dernière choses que j'ai écrit alors bon,dite moi ce que vous en penser,la suite est déjà prête,c'est en environ 5 chapitres,j'ai bientôt finit ne vous inquiétés pas! ^^ Donc et bien j'aimerais que vous me souteniez car vous savez bien tous,qu'une review de plus sa fait toujours plaisir!^^

Voila c'est à peu prés se que je voulais dire,si vous avez des questions ou autre,je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! ^^

**_Bibisims Paradise_**


	2. Baiser fugace

**Texte: **_Baisé Glacé_

**Auteur :** Moi au dernières nouvelles...

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Kidnappage de sorciers,à vendre pas cher! xD Nan je rigole,je l'es ai bien sur emprunter gentiment à J.K...ou pas...x"3

Bonjour! ^^ Ce chapitre ci n'est pas très long,mais je promet que le prochain lui le sera (Je le sais déjà toute façon), ou du moins plus long que celui-là,enfin bref merci à ceux qui on mit dans Story alert,ça me fait très plaisir que vous la lisez. Bref voila ta réponse Lyly-chan,j'espère que la suite te plaira même si on ne vois pas vraiment Harry,de même pour Clairehime.

Voila c'est à peu près ce que je voulais dire,bonne lecture! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oo-Chapitre 1 : Baiser fugace.-oO**_

Draco,quand à lui,continuait de lui envoyer des coups de poings,de pied,sans se rendre compte de l'état de sa Némésis. Aveuglé par la rage,qui était totalement injustifié,il criait des insultes à l'égard de l'homme a terre.

-Alors comme ça on aimes les hommes,hein Potter! Quand les gens sauront ça! Je vais te détruire tu va voir! Je vais dévoiler tous tes secrets à tes prétendu «amis» et il vont te rejeter,te maudire,te détester comme moi je te déteste! Tu entend Potter,je te hais!je te hais!Va crever en enfer,chien!

Enfin,après plusieurs minutes, il se calma. Quand il vit que le brun ne bougeait pas,il paniqua.

-Hey Potter,réveille toi! Cria t-il,incertain.

Aucune réponse.

-Potter,arrête de me faire marché,lève toi! Continua t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Potter,Potter! Oh bordel...Harry,bouge! Hurla t-il totalement paniqué.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Merlin! J'ai tuer Harry Potter!

Faisant les cents pas,il répétait inlassablement:

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire,qu'est ce que je vais faire...

Il s'arrêta une expression de pur extase coller sur la face et s'exclama:

-Mais oui j'ai trouvé! Un petit coup de pelle et hop plus de cadavre! Je suis un génie!

Il rit de bon cœur hurlant: «Mais oui,mais oui,c'est ça,j'ai trouvé...!».

Si un élève serrait entrer à se moment là,il aurait trouvé la scène invraisemblable. Draco Malfoy rigolant avec frénésie,qu'on aurait tout de suite envoyer a Saint-Mangouste,et Harry Potter baignant dans son propre sang ,il y avait de quoi s'alarmer.

Le blond se reprit alors,complètement halluciné. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait! Stupide,voilà ce qu'il était,stupide! Enfin il daigna a poser ses yeux sur le corps de Potter. En toute logique il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie,et ce qu'il fit. Ne prenant pas une minutes de plus,il prit dans ses bras le garçon,qu'il trouva bien léger d'ailleurs,sortit et couru a toutes vitesse dans les couloirs,priant pour ne rencontrer aucun élèves en cour de route. Arrivant enfin devant l'infirmerie,il ouvrit la porte brusquement,causant un grand fracas.

-Mme. Pomfresh venez vite! Cria t-il,sa voix tremblante de peur.

Celle-ci entra dans la pièce par la porte d'à coté et s'exclama:

-Voyons M. Malfoy que...Merlin!

Elle se dirigea vers lui,posa un regard affolée sur Potter toujours inconscient et cria à son encontre:

-M. Malfoy j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication quand à l'état de M. Potter!

-Mais euh...enfin plus tard,soigner le dépêcher vous! Hurla t-il,le visage décomposé.

-Prenez un autre ton avec moi jeune homme,et posez le sur le lit! S'exclama Mme. Pomfresh commençant déjà à fouiller dans ses placards.

Draco s'exécuta puis attendit vraisemblablement qu'on lui dise quoi faire. L'infirmière se dirigeait vers le lit,une fiole de potion anti-douleur,avant de se stopper devant le blond et crier:

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore là M. Malfoy,sortez immédiatement d'ici!

-C'est que...Tenta t-il de répondre.

-Aucune protestation,allez dehors! Dit t-elle avant de le jeter à la porte.

Le serpentard resta planter là quelques instant puis ce mit à jurer furieusement,ce qui,en passant, était plus digne d'un camionneur qu'un Malfoy. Ce qui le calma fut une réflexion intérieur troublante,en faite,il s'inquiétait pour Potter!

_-Oh et puis merde hein,je m'en fiche de lui! _Songea t-il en commençant à s'en aller vers sa salle commune. Il s'arrêta dans sont élan,toujours en grande conversation intérieur avec lui même.

_-Sauf que sa va pas le faire..._Se dit t-il avant de se prendre son menton entre ses doigts,affichant une mine pensive.

_-Si j'ai tuer Potter,je vais me faire,déjà de un virer de Poudlard,de deux déshonorée mon nom car,bien sur,si un Malfoy devait tuer sa devrait au moins avoir un minimum de style,et être considéré comme un paria pour avoir assassiner le chouchou de la société sorcière,mais il y a un certain avantage puisse que je serrait considérer comme supérieur au Seigneur des ténèbres,ce qui est en soi très intéressant,même si sa ne risque pas de m'être utile quand je serrait surement à Azkaban. _Pensa t-il avec déception,que c'était difficile d'être lui!

Il soupira bruyamment et fit demi-tour. Devant la porte d'infirmerie,il toqua trois coup et attendit.

A travers la porte il entendit un grognement sourd,des bruits de pas précipiter,et enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la silhouette massive de Mme. Pomfresh.

-QUOI ! Cria celle-ci.

-Hurm c'est que j'aimerais savoir si Potter est mort,pas que je m'inquiète pour lui mais j'ai pas envie d'être poursuivit en justice pour meurtre avec préméditation . Dit t-il en se tordant les mains.

L'infirmière le regardait,hallucinée.

-M. Malfoy,vous venez me déranger pour cette raison alors que je suis en train d'essayer de sauver la vie à votre camarade,VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT QU'IL MEURT OU QUOI ? Hurla t-elle,commençant déjà a fermer la porte.

-C'est pas ça,je voulait juste...Tenta t-il de dire avant que la porte se soit,à nouveau,refermer sur lui.

Il s'adossa alors au mur et attendit. Le temps sembla s'éterniser,encore et encore et les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Aucun élèves ne passa pendant tout se temps,ils étaient tous en cours. Il était dans les alentours de midi quand le blond commença a avoir un petit creux. Il voulut aller dans la grande salle pour manger et pourtant il lui sembla qu'une force invisible le retenait ici. Alors qu'il commençais a en avoir marre,la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une voix de l'intérieure de la pièce lui cria:

-Vous pouvez venir à présent M. Malfoy!

Draco rentra alors,la mine renfrogné. Il vit d'abord Harry sur le lit blanc et une angoisse le prit subitement.

-Es ce qu'il est...Commença t-il doucement.

Le coupant,Mme. Pomfresh s'exclama:

-Non. Malheureusement pour vous. Rajouta t-elle.

-Pardon? Dit t-il estomaqué.

-M. Potter n'est,certes,pas mort,ce qui est une grande consolation car celui-ci est dans le coma. Expliqua t-elle.

-Dans le...coma,mais comment? Demanda t-il,secoué.

-Eh bien,M. Potter a subi de nombreux coups (Coup d'œil accusateur) ce qui a causer des chocs aussi bien physique que psychologique,pour arrêter la douleur,M. Potter c'est volontairement plonger dans le coma. Résuma t-elle.

-Mais il va pouvoir en sortir n'est-ce pas?

-Ça jeune homme,je n'en sait absolument rien. M. Potter peut,lui seul, décider si il veut en sortir ou non.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait malheureux pour moi?

-Eh bien...Commença Mme. Pomfresh.

Le bruit léger d'une porte ouverte coupa la discutions ici. En effet le directeur suivit du professeur de potion venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie,son éternel longue barbe blanche,ses robes toujours aussi colorés et son sourire bienveillant qui le caractérisait si bien était apparemment toujours d'actualité. Quand à Snape,celui-ci n'avait pas l'air content d'être là,il affichait une mine défaite,ce qui contrastait avec l'air joyeux du vieille homme. Snape le vit alors et Draco crut voir à l'intérieure de ses yeux qu'il était peiné pour lui. Avant d'avoir put s'interroger sur le comportement des personnes présente dans la pièce,Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Draco quel plaisir de te voir!

_-Ouai c'est ça prend moi pour ton pote vieux c..._S'exclama celui-ci en grimaçant.

-Bien bien,je croit que vous savez ce qui m'a emmené ici M. Malfoy. Dit le vieux directeur,un sourire flottant sur son visage.

-C'est que...Hum...Commença Draco,visiblement gêné.

-Oui? Continuer M. Malfoy. L'encouragea Dumbledore.

-C'est euh...c'est Potter qui a commencé! S'écria t-il précipitamment.

Le maitre potions,qui n'était jamais intervenu depuis le début de l'entretien, s'exclama,acide:

-M. Malfoy, j'espère pour vous que avez sérieusement réfléchit aux conséquences de vos actes.

-Les...conséquences. Dit t-il,légèrement hésitant avant de déglutir en voyant l'air malicieux du directeur.

-C'est justement ce qui nous a emmené ici,M. Malfoy nous allons vous confiez une tache très importante! Dit alors celui-ci.

-Quel est t-elle? Murmura Draco,pas vraiment rassuré.

-Severus et moi-même avons décider de vous confier la surveillance de M. Potter,ce qui,pendant votre séjour ici,vous fera réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait.

-Pardon? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Cria le blond hors de lui.

-Langage M. Malfoy! Le sermonna Snape.

-Vous avez bien entendu, vous vous occuperez personnellement de votre camarade et resterez dans cette infirmerie. Mme. Pomfresh sera pendant un moment absente,vous aurez donc tout votre temps a consacré pour l'aboutissement de votre tache,le but,bien entendu, est de sortir Harry de son coma,car si cela ne se passe pas ainsi,je n'ose imaginé ce qui vous arrivera par la suite. Énonça Dumbledore,l'air menaçant malgré son sourire.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux,il avait bien entendu,le directeur le menaçait,**lui**,un **Malfoy**? Il regarda fixement le vielle homme,en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas si stupide que sa.

_-Si mon père m'entendait..._ Pensa t-il alors qu'un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

-Bien maintenant que tout est réglé,nous allons vous laissez. S'exclama le timbré d'un ton joyeux. Oh et,M. Malfoy,vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre,sur ce,à plus tard! Rajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte,le maitre de potion sur les talons.

-Quoi? Mais c'est de la séquestration ça! Vous n'avez pas le d...S'écria le Serpentard avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte qui se ferme brusquement,dommage pour lui,ils étaient déjà partit.

Désespéré,il s'assit sur le rebord du lit dans lequel se trouvait le brun sans faire attention à celui-ci.

Mme. Pomfresh,qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, le regarda d'un air désolé avant de lui dire,compatissante:

-Allons M. Malfoy vous n'allez pas vous laissez abattre! Je suis sur que M. Potter se réveillera très bientôt,ainsi tout pourra rentrer dans l'ordre.

-C'est ça,on va y croire. Grommela t-il,les yeux abaissez vers le sol.

-Bon je vais vous laissez,mon portoloin est à 4 h,je ne voudrait pas être en retard pour les premières vacances de ma vie. Fit t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Mme. Pomfresh prit sa valise,qui avait été dissimuler par les rideaux,lui souhaita encore bonne chance avant de s'en aller comme l'avait fait le directeur et le professeur avant elle. Le silence emplit alors la pièce. Draco soupira bruyamment,se tourna vers son nouveaux 'patient', et l'observa en silence. Le griffondor avait l'air reposer ainsi,son visage fin d'une blancheur maladive n'était plus crispé comme quand il était avant de tomber dans le coma. Car,oui,il avait bien remarquer que Potter était sur les nerfs c'est derniers temps. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'esquiver ses amis,ainsi que lui même. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre son énervement et quand il l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque,à sa merci,il avait jubilé de pouvoir de nouveaux se défouler sur le survivant. Draco ne se l'avouait pas,mais il savait,au fond de lui, que Potter avait prit une place très importante dans sa vie et qu'il n'arriverait surement pas à survivre à cette guerre sans lui. Il se coucha à moitié sur le lit,et caressa doucement le visage du griffondor.

-Tu va finir par me rendre fou,Potter. Avoua t-il a haute voix.

Et avant de s'endormir profondément,exténuer par cette journée palpitante,il pensa que la mort pouvait bien le prendre ici et maintenant,il s'en fichait complètement.

-Foutue Potter. Grommela t-il avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Bon c'est vrai la relation entre Harry et Draco avance assez rapidement,mais voyez vous,on va dire qu'ils était amoureux mais qu'ils ne se l'avouait pas. Oui bon c'est pourrie comme excuse ça! xD Pour tout dire je n'est jamais encore écrit d'histoire d'amour progressif entre les deux personnage,il y avait soi un des deux amoureux de l'autre,soi ils étaient déjà ensemble. Bref j'èspère que cela vous a plu,bien,bien,au revoir et à la prochaine fois,n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review et à me posez des questions sur ce chapitre ou le prochain! ^^

Goodbye! ^^


	3. Baiser mouillé

**Texte: **_Baisé Glacé_

**Auteur :** Me ^^

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** La mort aux rat est très efficace pour l'extermination des personnes vous savez?...Lol oui bon non il ne sont point à moi,notre cher J.K. à tout les droits sur eux!

Bien le bonjour cher compatriotes,voici,comme vous le voyez si-dessous un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire.^^

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Jeel** : Merci déjà d'avoir poster une review et je suis très contente que le début te plaise, voila la suite ! ^^

**Lyly-chan** : Alors oui bon, effectivement ton explication et plausible,même très plausible ! Hum,pour Pomfresh,eh bien on va dire que Dumbledore a été assez convainquant! xD Du moins c'est ce que je me suis imaginer. Car comme on connait notre bon vieux manipulateur préféré,il peut cacher beaucoup de choses,en tout cas,nous verrons le directeur dans le prochain chapitre,je n'en dit pas plus! Enfin je suis contente que tu suive ma fic et je te remercie pour tes review,j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Clairehime** : Oui on peut penser effectivement,que vu comme ça c'est assez cohérent. Amoureux,l'un de l'autre alala c'est beau! Enfin bref, tu dit que Draco se pose des questions bizarre, c'est assez vrai! xD Eh bien pour tout dire, je pense qu'il a d'abord penser (Phrase qui tue! x3) que si il avait tuer Harry,il irait à Askaban, c'est vrai aussi qu'il aurait pu penser que Voldemort lui donnerait une récompense pour l'avoir tuer,mais bon enfin bref. J'espère que tu comprendra se charabia, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!^^

Merci à tout les autres, qui suivent m'a fic ou qui l'ont mit dans favori, et merci à **Castiela**,qui est anonyme pour la review,alors voici la suite.

* * *

_**Xx-Chapitre 2: Baiser mouillé.-xX**_

Le noir absolue. C'est ce qu'Harry constata en regardant tout autour de lui alors qu'il venait juste de se réveiller dans cet endroit étrange.

-Et Merde ou es-ce que j'ai encore atterri! Se demanda t-il avec découragement.

Il marcha un moment pour n'être encore entourer que d'obscurité,épuiser,il s'arrêta.

-Bon j'en est marre,je bouge plus! S'écria t-il,en s'asseyant sur ce qui semblait être du sol.

Il attendit,attendit et attendit,sans voir l'ombre d'une lumière en vu.

-Qui c'est qui me dit qu'il y a une lumière au fond du tunnel...murmura t-il,désespérer.

Il était bien mort,non? Alors pourquoi ne pourrait il pas sortir d'ici?

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua que plus tard,l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. En effet,il ne remarqua pas que ses jambes s'enfonçaient dans le sol,qui ressemblait plus à présent,à des sables mouvants. Quand il s'en rendit compte,il s'était,malheureusement,déjà enfoncé jusqu'à la paniqué,il essaya tant bien que mal,de s'échapper en bougeant dans tout les sens,ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer les événements.

-Non,non,non! Cria t-il,alors que la chose gluante l'agrippait pour l'engloutir. Il ne voulait pas mourir!

_-T'es déjà mort crétin!_ Se dit il dans un soupons de lucidité.

Il se laissa alors couler,légèrement hébété. Quand la substance lui arriva jusqu'au visage,il ferma vivement ses yeux et poussa un appel mental:

_-Draco!_

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

_-Draco!_

L'interpeller sursauta brusquement,alors qu'il venait de se réveiller dans l'infirmerie,on l'avait appelé. Mais qui? Il était seul dans la pièce!

_-Seul,ou presque..._Se dit il en laissant son regard couler sur le griffondor encore inconscient.

Mais s'était impossible bien sur, Potter ne s'était pas réveiller puisse qu'il était encore dans le coma.

La nuit était déjà tomber depuis un moment,et son estomac commençait à gargouiller. Il avisa alors un plateau de viennoiseries sur la table de nuit.

_-Dumbledore. _Pensa t-il immédiatement. _Quel vieux sénile... _

Il grignota lentement,en pleine contemplation de sa Némésis. Il fallait l'avoué le brun était une bombe. C'est cheveux d'ébène,sa bouche rosé,son corps mince...

_-Trop._ Songea t-il, fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

Le brun devrait vraiment se remplumer. Et lui,il l'aiderait,lui,**rien que lui**,le brun ne posera ses beaux yeux que sur lui, **lui et lui seul.** Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il soupira de frustration,il avait besoin du garçon. Depuis quand son comportement avait changer par rapport à Potter. Depuis qu'il lui avait taper dessus? En repensant à cette épisode de la journée,la culpabilité lui prit l'estomac. Qu'avait il fait,par Merlin ? Après au moins quelque minutes,il sortit de sa léthargie. Il était un Malfoy! Et un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre pour des broutilles. Harry _-Harry? Euh nan je veux dire Potter bien sur!-_ sortirait de son coma,et tout redeviendrait comme avant!

N'est ce pas?...

Il n'était plus très sur de vouloir voir tout redevenir comme avant tout compte fait...Draco était perdu et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire! Tout d'un coup,le corps de Potter se mit en mouvement. Draco,trop surprit, ne fit qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahies. Le corps du griffondor s'arcbouta brusquement,ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent immédiatement ainsi que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un crie muet,le tout la tète renverser en arrière. Draco ne put s'interroger plus sur la position étrange du garçon car celui-ci,commença à se tortiller et d'un seul coup une autre forme sortit de son corps. Une copie identique au même Potter se tenait entre les jambes du premier qui était retomber souplement sur le lit de l'infirmerie,les paupières clause et la respiration sifflante. 'L'autre' releva brusquement la tête,regarda dans tout les sens,l'air perdu,pour enfin se poser fixement sur le Serpentard. Draco ne pipait aucuns mots,qu'aurait t-il put dire?

-Malfoy?...Fit la copie,légèrement hésitante.

-Potter? Répliqua t-il du tac au tac.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un moment,les yeux dans les yeux,gris contre vert. Harry fut le premier à stopper le contact visuel pour regarder ailleurs. Le blond frissonna,il avait soudain très froid.

-L'infirmerie. Mais...je ne comprends pas,ne suis-je pas mort? Fit le griffondor,la voix enraillée.

-Eh bien Potter pas vraiment,regarde derrière toi. Lui conseilla son 'ennemi'.

Celui-ci fit ce qu'on lui avait demander et se retourna. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en face de lui même. Harry poussa,après un léger temps de réaction, un hurlement de peur. Il sauta du lit et couru jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Mais...comment?...murmura t-il assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

-Ça Potter je n'en sais absolument rien. Répondit le Serpentard avec nonchalance.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit vraiment compte de la présence de Malfoy dans la pièce.

-Mais euh ,que fait tu là **toi**? Dit celui-ci en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

-Je suis obliger de 'veiller' sur toi, Potty et sache que se n'est surement pas de bonté de cœur! Cracha t-il rageusement,c'est comme sa que Potter le remerciait pour lui avoir sauver la vie?

_-Bon c'est vrai que c'est aussi moi qui l'ai mit dans cette état ,mais quand même!_ Rajouta t-il mentalement.

Harry fronça les sourcils,visiblement contrarié et répliqua:

-C'est bon pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Malfoy!

-Je t'emmerde gracieusement Potter! Franchement tu m'a déjà assez pomper l'air comme ça! S'écria le blond acide.

-Oh je vois alors sa majesté souhaite que je disparaisse de sa vu? Commença t-il menaçant.

-Exactement! Répliqua Draco.

-Bien! Fit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Bien! Répéta l'autre.

-Au revoir je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Malfoy! Cria le Survivant avant de brusquement refermer la porte.

-Humf ! Non mais quel c... Commença t-il avant de se stopper les yeux écarquiller.

Potter était sortit,or Potter n'était pas vraiment Potter puisse que Potter se trouvait en ce moment même,dans le coma,ainsi que dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau (Nda: Lancer la navette! xD), le blond n'avait toujours pas bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses paroles se répercutèrent contre les murs de l'infirmerie:

-Oh merde...

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

Harry se dirigea,d'un pas rageur,vers le dortoir des griffondors. Non mais qu'es-ce qui lui prenait à se connard d'être aussi sexy et d'avoir un corps aussi band...

Non bon, les fantasmes,pour tout à l'heure. Rectification de la phrase,on coupe et on recommence: Non mais qu'es-ce qui lui prenait à se connard d'être aussi arrogant et d'avoir un ego aussi sur-dimensionner,il pouvait pas être comme tout les autres ce con? Il soupira de désespoir,si Malfoy aurait été comme tout les autres,peut être,oui peut être,qu'ils serraient tout les deux,en ce moment, dans un lit à faire des choses pas très catholiques ensemble...

Bon déjà dormir sa lui réussissait vraiment pas. Le fin mot de l'histoire était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fantasmé sur son ennemi depuis le début de sa 5éme année. (Nda: Décidément,la 5éme année est révélatrice!)...Oui bon c'est bon,il aurait put le dire plus tôt mais il dévoile pas toutes sa vie sur commande non plus hein! Il arriva enfin a destination,il regarda la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. Le portrait ne bougea pas. Il essaya de prononcer tout les mots de passes depuis le début de l'année et rien ne se passa. Rien,niet,nada! Il s'exclama furieusement:

-Eh grosse vache tu va l'ouvrir cette foutue porte!

La grosse dame ne pipa aucuns mots,pire elle ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Qu'es-ce que...Commença t-il avant d'entendre des voix,se dirigeant vers lui.

Il distigua les silhouettes de ses amis,Ron et Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il fut content de les voir,enfin de la connaissance! Il courut vers eux et cria :

-Hey! Ron,'Mionne! Vous...

-Tu ne comprends pas Ron! Il est partit,si sa se trouve on ne le révéra peut être jamais! Fit Hermione,une note désespérer dans la voix.

-Je sais 'Mionne,je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver,je te le promet! Il ne peut pas avoir disparut comme ça,dans la nature! On le retrouvera j'en suis sur! S'écria Ron déterminé.

-Je l'espère Ron,je l'espère vraiment. Murmura la jeune fille avant de se blottir dans les bras du rouquin qui rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins,passant à coté d'un Harry,plus que perdu. Celui-ci,comprenant de moins en moins la situation,se mit sur la route de ses amis et cria d'un ton paniqué:

-Eh les amis,je suis là devant vous! Allo,allo! Vous me voyez,je suis là! Hey! Aller c'est pas drôle! Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas...

Il s'arrêta,et se retourna,regardant le couple qui venait de le dépasser d'une étrange façon.

-Je rêve...murmura t-il déboussolé.

Ils l'avaient traversés...Merlin,ils l'avaient traversés,à travers son corps,son corps bordel! Alors qu'il était là devant eux! Lui il se sentait,ils sentait ses membres son ses doigts...il comprit alors. Personnes ne pouvait le voir,il était un fantôme,transparent,**mort**! **Il n'existait pas!**

C'est dans cette état d'esprit qu'il se détourna et finit par déambuler dans les couloir,comme une âme en peine...

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

Draco courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il devait être au moins 4h du matin alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé à la recherche du griffondor. Merlin il avait chercher partout! Et pourtant aucunes traces de lui! S'arrêtant dans un des énièmes couloirs,qui se ressemblait vraiment beaucoup en passant, il pensa tout d'abord avoir rêver. C'est vrai quoi,peut être que tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Il était devenu cinglé,comme Dumbledore. Merlin,il allait finir comme lui! Il vieux en manque de sexe complètement barge,distribuant des bonbon au citron pour ainsi appâté les victimes faciles et pour les torturés à coups de questions inutiles qui aurait un effet euphorisant vous forçant à danser la salsa avec le professeur Snape en tutu,en plein milieu de la grande salle!.

Oui bon il s'emportait en peu trop vite quand même! Il soupira bruyamment. Potter était surement rentrer à l'infirmerie. Il commença à se diriger vers le chemin du retour avant de se stopper au milieu du couloir. Des sanglots,il avait entendu des sanglots. Prit de curiosité il se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit,qui le mena devant une salle vide. Il l'ouvrit doucement provoquant un grincement sonore. Au fond de la pièce,une forme noir,recroqueviller sur elle même,pleurait apparemment de tout son soul. Le serpentard s'approcha à pas de loup de la personne et posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule. La forme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Draco se retrouva alors devant le visage baigner de larme d'un bel ange.

-Harry...murmura le blond en se mettant à genoux à coté de lui,puis en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Après un moment pantelant,Harry s'agrippa à la robe du Serpentard et recommença à pleuré.

-Draco,Draco...sanglota doucement le brun.

L'interpeller se décrocha légèrement de sa Némésis et lui prit son visage en coupe. Avec son pouce,il essuya les larmes toujours présente sur ses joues,d'un geste tendre.

-Chut,je suis là Harry,je suis là...Fit t-il alors qu'il parssementait le visage du brun de baisés.

-Draco,Draco reste avec moi,regarde moi,regarde moi,je veux vivre,je veux vivre...Murmura le griffondor comme une litanie.

-Je te regarde Harry,je te regarde. Rien que toi,toi et toi seul...

-Pour toujours...

-Oui Harry,pour toujours...Termina Draco,la voix faible.

Le brun s'endormit dans ses bras,après un dernier soupir de bien être. Le blond,quand à lui,le prit dans ses bras et le porta,évitant au maximum de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller le griffondor.

Arriver à l'infirmerie,il déposa le corps de Harry sur un des lit et l'enveloppa avec la couverture. Il l'observa un instant avant de se glisser à ses cotés et le prendre de manière protectrice dans ses bras.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et son regard se fit tendre. Il embrassa légèrement le front du brun et soupira imperceptiblement.

_-Que m'as tu fait Harry..._Songea t-il avant de fermer ses paupières.

* * *

Walla,c'est fait,à bientôt pour la suite,nécessiter pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! ^^ Voila bye bye!


	4. Baiser d'amitié ?

**Texte: **_Baisé Glacé_

**Auteur :** Les bisounours dans mon crane qui danse la salsa...

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Brosse à chiottes ou Blond décoloré,telle est la question...oui bon voila se n'est bien sur pas à moi,laisser moi tranquille grrrr...

Bon et bien la suite et poster!^^ J'ai bien sur apprécier que beaucoup de personne on mit ma fic dans review alert,et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire! Ce n'est pas des chapitre très long alors bon,enfin passer un bon moment et bonne lecture! ^^

**PS**: Merci **Jes Cullen-Malfoy** et **Flore Jade** pour leur petite review et tout ceux qui l'ont mit dans ses favories. ^^

C'est partit!

* * *

_**Oo-Chapitre 3: Baiser d'amitié (?)-oO**_

Le jour se levait doucement,emmenant avec lui le sommeil de tous les élèves de Poudlard. La plupart se préparait déjà pour aller en cour,de potions pour la plus grande joie des serpentards ou en DCFM pour le bonheur des griffondors. Et pourtant,deux élèves,de ces deux maisons, n'étaient pas présent à l'appel . On auraient put se poser des questions,ci ces élèves là n'étaient pas Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Ceux-ci dormaient comme des biens heureux,serrer l'un contre l'autre,dans un des lit douillé de l'infirmerie. Un des deux garçon ne tarda alors pas à se réveiller. Harry,puisse que s'était lui, observa le décor dans lequel il se trouvait et chercha dans sa mémoire de griffondor les événement de la veille. Il se souvint alors de son coma,puis son réveil,sa rencontre avec ses amis,ses joues mouillés par la déception,la solitude et Draco. Oui Draco et son corps pressé contre le sien,Draco et ses yeux argenté emplit de tendresse à son regard,Draco et ses doigts sur son visage,Draco et sa présence rassurante,le consolant,lui faisait abandonner tous ses tourments,Draco tout simplement. Il se pelota dans les bras de celui-ci,soupirant d'aise. Bientôt le blond se réveillerait et ce moment disparaitrait à tout jamais. Il appréhendait sa réaction avec inquiétude,comment allait il réagir?

Harry se décolla doucement du corps du serpentard essayent de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque susceptible de le réveiller. Il se glissa hors du lit,défroissa sa robe et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour sa balade matinal. Quand il fut en dehors,il remarqua la présence d'une personne en face de lui. Le directeur. Le veille homme se tenait devant lui,son éternel sourire rassurant plaquer sur son visage. Il voulut lui adresser un vif bonjour mais se résigna au premier mot.

_-Il ne peut m'entendre..._Pensa t-il amèrement.

-Bonjour Harry comment va tu mon garçon? Fit le directeur à l'étonnement du griffondor.

-Mais comment...Commença celui-ci.

-Suis moi jusqu'à mon bureau,je t'expliquerais tout là bas. Le coupa Dumbledore en s'engageant déjà dans un couloir.

Le brun le suivit,couloirs après couloirs,croisant des groupes d'élèves,discutant et riant en se dirigeant vers leurs salles de classe respective.

_-J'en regretterais presque les cours de Snape..._Songea t-il,déçut de ne pas pouvoir aller en cour comme tout les autres.

Enfin arriver devant le bureau,le directeur prononça un 'Réglisse',le passage s'ouvrit et il y entra suivit du griffondor. Le directeur s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et le brun se mit en face de lui,légèrement hésitant.

-Monsieur...je hum,je voudrait savoir,enfin...Fit Harry à voix basse.

-Bien sur mon garçon,je vais tout t'expliquer dans un instant,mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompre,je vais t'expliquer des chose qui te sembleront inimaginable,même si je sais que à présent plus rien ne t'étonne. Dit Dumbledore,un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Sa tu la dit. _Se dit Harry pour lui même.

-Bref,comme tu le vois maintenant, **pratiquement** personnes ne peut ni te voir,ni t'entendre...commença t-il. Cela est comme,tu doit t'en douté, dut à ton pseudo-coma,tu a vécut une expérience mouvementer à travers toi même. Je ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi cela t'es arrivé à toi,mais je sais en l'occurrence qu'il a existé plusieurs cas semblable au tient.

-Pouvez vous expliquer plus clairement professeur,je ne comprend absolument rien à tout ceci. Fit Harry,légèrement décontenancé.

-Patience mon garçon,j'y viens. Pour faire plus simple tu est revenu ici en forme astrale.

_-Oh non pitié pas de la divination! _Se lamenta notre protagoniste préférer.

-La forme astrale est un aspect provisoire de l'âme,celle-ci est souvent présente lorsque la mort d'une personne est proche,puisse que l'âme de la personne va sortir de son corps et s'évaporer pour ne plus exister. Tant que l'être n'est pas réveiller, l'âme de celui-ci ne pourra retourner dans son corps,c'est ainsi que l'âme ou forme astral ne pouvant être enchainer au corps inerte de l'être, s'échappe et peut accéder au monde extérieure. Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer Harry est tant que ton corps sommeille,tu ne pourra y accéder. C'est assez courant pour les personne tomber dans le coma,que leur âme se libère et se balade à l'extérieur d'eux même. Ce qui explique souvent des cause d'incidents inexpliqués partout dans le monde. Contrairement au fantômes,les formes astral sont constituer de matières organiques etc.,en gros exactement comme les tout les humains et pourtant, comme tu as put le remarqué, aucunes personnes du monde extérieur ne peut ni t'entendre,ni te toucher. Les retour des âmes dans leurs corps, c'est à dire quand une personne sort du coma miraculeusement, est causer par un événement brusque ou révélateur pour la personne qui,grâce à une conscience assez déterminé,s'oblige à retourner dans son corps.

-Je vois...mais monsieur,ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous pouviez,vous,me voir. Dit le griffondor après un petit instant de réflexion pour assimiler tout ça.

-Harry,si je ne pourrais pas te voir, je ne serrais pas le directeur de Poudlard voyons!

_-Bien sur, c'est tellement logique._ Se dit il,un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-En bref il me suffit d'attendre que je me réveille pour regagner mon corps,c'est ça? Fit Harry sur de lui.

-Ne sois pas aussi confiant Harry,je ne t'ai pas encore expliquer le pire... murmura doucement le directeur soudainement mortellement sérieux.

-Le pire?...murmura à son tour Harry en se penchant vers le bureau comme pour entendre des confessions.

-Harry,tu sais probablement que des personne meurent sans être sortit du coma,n'est ce pas. Et bien ceux-ci, ont eut leurs âmes expulser de leurs corps tout comme toi et pourtant celle-ci n'ont put regagner leurs enveloppe corporelle, et elles ont finit par disparaître totalement ce qui à irrémédiablement entrainer la mort de leurs corps. Ces âmes là n'ont eut aucun événement déclencheurs, qui est par ailleurs souvent sentimental.

-Ce qui veux dire que si je n'ai pas de déclencheur,je risque de disparaître?...Fit Harry soudainement très pâle.

-Exactement mon garçon,malheureusement je ne peux t'aider pour cette fois,tu doit trouver ce que ton subconscient essaye de te faire comprendre car toutes personne à par entière a une chose a résoudre qui pourrait changer le cour de l'histoire. Dit alors mystérieusement Dumbledore.

Après cette conversation révélatrice,le silence se fit. Harry,en pleine cogitation de neurone,risquait un 'Error système' si il n'arrêtait pas de faire beugé son cerveau en répétant inlassablement 'Oh mon dieu je vais mourir,oh mon dieu je vais mourir,oh mon dieu je vais mourir...'. Il se leva et se dirigea à pas de zombie vers la porte du bureau, le temps de digéré les informations,il était déjà bien loin de celui-ci quand Albus Dumbledore engagea la conversation avec son chapeau préféré.

_-Albus vous auriez quand même put lui dire,il avait le droit de savoir!_ L'accusa le choixpeau.

-Lui dire quoi,mon vielle amis,je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parle. Fit celui-ci avec un petit air innocent.

_-Albus..._Le prévint le chapeau pointu.

-Oui bon,qu'aurais je put lui dire de toute façon? Je n'allait pas lui expliquer que seul son âme sœur (Nda: Et lui même hein,Dumbledore n'est absolument pas l'âme sœur d'Harry !O.o ) pouvait le voir! Et que la plupart du temps c'est celui-ci qui déclenche l'évènement qui permet de lui sauver la vie! S'écria vivement le directeur,grognon.

_-Imaginez que le gamin meurt Albus,que feriez vous? _Le sermonna son interlocuteur.

-Il ne mourra pas,soyez s'en sur! Je sais que je peut faire confiance à notre ami 'l'âme sœur' Fit le vieille homme,un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_-Et vous croyez qu'il le prendra comment que son âme sœur est son **pire** ennemi?_

-Oh mais je suis sur que M. Malfoy saura parfaitement contrôler la situation.

_-Draco Malfoy, décidément , ou va le monde..._murmura le choixpeau contrarié.

-Et de toute façon,nous aviserons le moment venu...Dit alors le directeur en posant le chapeau sur son bureau. Oui,nous aviserons...

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard sans réel but,il marchait,la tète baisser, tournait à droite, à gauche, sans se soucier de la direction qu'il prenait. Il ruminait ses pensées noires,faisait un point sur la situation.

_-Déjà,je tombe dans le coma à cause de Malfoy et d'un stupide livre de potion, je me réveille,ou du moins mon âme se réveille, et je me fait bouffer par une pieuvre visqueuse, je tombe sur Draco-je-suis-le-plus-fort-Malfoy qui me vire de l'infirmerie, puis je croise mes meilleurs amis et réalise __qu'ils ne peuvent plus me voir parce que je suis transparent,sympa,puis je me retrouve dans les bras de Draco-je-te-suis-comme-un-chien-Malfoy et fait une dodo-partie avec lui dans un lit de l'infirmerie, et enfin je me prends une baffe en apprenant que je suis un truc bizarre entre un mort vivant et un fantôme et que je risque prochainement de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance,sublime...nan mais sérieusement ma vie ne pourra pas être mieux!_ Se révolta intérieurement le griffondor. _Pourquoi moi,bon sang,pourquoi moi! _Fit il sur un ton plus désespérer.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir,pantelant,et commença doucement à pleurer. Les larmes coulait sur ses joues,il renifla plusieurs fois et d'un geste rageur,abattit son poing sur la pierre froide du sol. Il s'écroula et se laissa couler le long du mur,pleurant toujours plus et cria un: 'PUTAIN!',sonore. Quel homme était il à pleurer ainsi...toujours et encore pleurer...

-Pitoyable...murmura t-il faiblement.

C'est comme ça que le trouva Draco,celui-ci,s'étant réveiller il y a peu,était partit à la recherche du brun par inquiétude. Quand il le trouva là,un sentiment de soulagement l'avait envahit,mais il fut de coute durée,car tout de suite après l'avoir vu,ainsi recroqueviller,comme la dernière fois,il en fut plus que peiner. Le blond se mit devant le garçon qui avait apparemment l'air de souffrir.

-Harry...murmura t-il en tendant la mains vers lui.

Celui-ci sursauta brusquement et releva vivement la tète pour voir celle de Draco. Harry regarda ensuite la main tendu vers lui et regarda les yeux de son vis à vis ou il y vit une lueur d'inquiétude.

Il se rappela alors des parole du vieux directeur.

_-Exactement mon garçon,malheureusement je ne peux t'aider pour cette fois,tu doit trouver ce que ton subconscient essaye de te faire comprendre car toutes personne à par entière a une chose a résoudre qui pourrait changer le cour de l'histoire. Dit alors mystérieusement Dumbledore._

_-N'importe quoi.._.Se dit il alors qu'il repoussait brusquement la main du serpentard.

Il essuya rageusement son visage encore baigner de larmes et se releva,faisant face à Malfoy.

-Je,hum,ça va Harry? Le questionna Draco,hésitant.

Le jeune brun regarda pendant un instant son interlocuteur,ébahie puis la rage l'envahis brusquement.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à utiliser mon prénom** Malfoy**. Lui répondit il sèchement.

-Je m'autorise tout seul **Harry**. Fit le blond,avec un sourire narquois.

Le brun soupira,calmé,et ricana légèrement avant de s'écrier:

-Tu ferais mieux de courir vite,**Draco**,je connais un sort qui peut te contraindre à danser en tutu en plein milieu de la grande salle. Le menaça t-il avec,pourtant,un sourire joyeux au lèvres.

Le blond déglutit brusquement avant de s'élancer dans un couloir,criant fortement:

-Cours toujours Potty!

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

Loin des deux garçons,le directeur de Poudlard observait la vue incroyable qu'offrait la tour d'astronomie,songeant au destins des élèves,Harry et Draco. Qui aurais put se douté qu'ils finiraient par bien s'entendre,même qui aurais put se douté que les ennemies numéro un de Poudlard finiraient par être ensemble. Du moins presque ensemble,car il y avait encore quelques petites choses à régler avant que ces deux là commence à copuler joyeusement dans les couloirs. (NdA:Lol les pensées de Dumbledore! xD)

Enfin cette histoire allait bientôt se terminé,tout pourra être enfin dans l'ordre des choses. Maintenant qu'il y pensait,il était vraiment d'un génie inégalable,lui Dumbledore,Directeur de Poudlard et officiellement déclaré meilleur acheteur de paquets de bonbons aux citron de l'Angleterre,était tout simplement généralissime! Réussir a réunir les deux pires ennemies de l'histoire de Poudlard,après Griffondor et Serpentard,était une prouesse que nuls ne pouvaient accomplir et pourtant.

-Oui je suis génial,absolument génial! S'écria t-il avec un pointe d'orgueil.

Il se frotta les mains entre elles et se dit effectivement,oui il était absolument le meilleur directeur qu'il puisse avoir sur cette terre.

* * *

Huhu,lol,j'adore la personnalité de Dumbledore dans la fic! xD Donc et bien vous avez,en gros, le chapitre explication,ce n'est pas très passionnant et sa n'avance pas encore beaucoup l'histoire! ^^' Méme si on peut déjà voir,dès ce chapitre qu'une amitié naissante,ou pas,née entre eux deux,si vous ne comprenez pas certain passage nécessiter pas à me poser des questions,je pense que je suis parfois incompréhensible,bon bref je vais vous laisser,on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! Bye bye!

Note : Au faites,il n'y aura pas 5 chapitres mais 6! Oui je vient de finir le 5 et je n'ai pas encore finit la fic,mais celle-ci et bientôt en son apogée. Alors bon c'est juste histoire de dire quoi,que vous partez pas alors que la fic n'est pas encore finit! x3 (Même si se serait incompréhensible que se soit finit puisse que il y a une attente à la fin du chapitre,enfin vous verrez quoi!)

See you! ^^


	5. Baiser passient

**Texte: **_Baisé Glacé_

**Auteur :** Moi or moi,à vous de choisir! x"3

**Couple :** Harry/Draco ET Draco/Griffondor de 4ème année (Vous aller comprendre plus tard! xD)

**Disclaimer : **Nan il ne sont toujours pas à moi! Sauf la fille à la fin et Yux,qui sont des personnage que j'ai mit dans la fic,attention je me suis fortement inspiré de mon entourage! Alors si vous croisée une personne ressemblant à ses personnage ni faites pas attention,lol.

Bref,le chapitre 3 n'as pas vraiment pas été très apprécié apparemment,mais ne vous inquiété pas,il y a beaucoup plus d'action dans se chapitre là! Ne me trucider pas avant d'avoir finit de lire! xD

On se retrouve en bas! x3 Bye bye!

**PS**: Merci à toi _**Ciel-funny26 ()**_ pour ton commentaire!^^

**PS 2**: Moi aussi j'adore le Drarry! x33

* * *

_**Xx-Chapitre 4: Baiser patient-xX **_

Les jours passèrent,puis les mois,pourtant aucuns changements n'opérèrent sur le corps de Harry,il ne disparaissait pas et il en était soulagé. Entre Draco et lui,une espèce de trêve s'était enclencher dans un commun accord. Ils étaient proche sans pourtant intime,comme une sorte d'amitié ambigu que aucun des deux compères ne voulaient brisé. Draco restait constamment à l'infirmerie pour surveiller Harry sur ordre de Dumbledore,il n'allait pas en cour mais se les faisait apporter par Dobby.

Toutes élèves de Poudlard pouvaient se demander ou était passer les deux princes,et pourtant,un climat doux et simple s'était installé depuis leur disparition,ce qui ne faisait absolument pas penser à eux et tous s'accommodaient de leurs absences.

Depuis sa conversation avec Dumbledore,Harry était légèrement anxieux et par moment il lui arrivait de veiller la nuit de peur de disparaître pendant celle-ci. Après avoir découvert les songes du brun,un soir,Draco avait commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui,il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça,il avait cherché une solution pour détendre Harry et avait finit par la trouvé après plusieurs semaines d'ultime concentration. Le Serpentard lui avait prit la main et l'avait emmené dans sa cachette secrète,la roseraie.

Puis tout s'était passer sur des roulette,Harry avait finit par revenir quotidiennement à la roseraie et s'occuper des belle roses multicolores,ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement calmé. Draco,satisfait de cette initiative,l'accompagnait souvent à celle-ci et il discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien,main dans la main. Draco aimait entortillé leurs doigts à ceux du brun,profitait pleinement de cet relation bizarre qui s'était installé entre eux,même si quelque fois il devait résisté à l'envie de plaquer le brun contre le mur et de le prendre sauvagement. La première fois que ce genre de pensée avait traverser son esprit,il en fut mortifié,puis avait même essayer d'éviter Harry,peine perdue puisse qu'il était sa nounou attitré. Le blond avait finit par se faire à cette idée et fantasmer secrètement sur son 'patient' se révélait être particulièrement excitant.

Aujourd'hui,Harry était partit assez tôt pour se rendre à la roseraie,le brun avait laisser Draco dormir et était partit seul dans leur repère. Il arrosa les plantes et coupa quelques roses blanche pour les mettre dans un vase,qu'il posa sur la table beige au milieu du jardin de fleurs. Harry s'apprêta à repartir à l'infirmerie quand il vit Draco se diriger droit vers lui.

-Harry! Le héla celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Le griffondor observa le doux visage souriant de son présumé ami,jamais Draco n'avait été aussi beau que dans ces souvenir des dernier mois. Certes,le blond restait égal à lui même, orgueilleux,rusé et même grognon à certain moment. Pourtant Harry l'aimait plus de jours en jours,aimer,ce sentiment qui était jusque là pratiquement inconnue au griffondor était devenue quotidien,en voyant Draco,tout les jours,à chaque heures de la journée,lui emplissait le cœur de joie,il ne savait pas si le blond ressentait les même sentiments à son égard mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment,tout se qui comptait était que le serpentard reste avec lui,si possible,pour toujours.

-Harry,tu est partit sans moi ce matin,tu aurais put me réveiller! Bouda le blond.

Le griffondor ricana et lui lança d'un ton mielleux:

-Oh mon Dragon d'amour,je ne pouvait me résigner a te réveillé tu était siiiiii miiiignoooonnnn!

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Draco mais celui-ci la cacha avec sa main,l'air effroyablement gêné. Puis il lui assena une petite tape à l'arrière de la tète et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon,mon petit Griffy en sucre. Rétorqua le blond,un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire avant de s'assoir à la table et d'appeler un elfe de maison pour que celui-ci leur serve le thé. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux,pourtant Harry le brisa pour interroger le serpentard:

-Alors toujours rien au niveau de mon coma?

Celui-ci secoua la tète et répondit,maussade:

-Absolument rien,le vide total,j'ai chercher dans tout les livres poussiéreux possible et apparemment tu ne peut sortir de ton coma sans cet 'élément déclencheur'.

Harry avait bien sur expliqué tout ce qui concernait son coma et même ses très probable chances de mourir au blond. Le griffondor soupira,prit une gorgé de son thé et murmura doucement:

-Je me demande quand est-ce que la mort viendra enfin m'emporter...

-Ne dit pas ça! S'écria vivement Draco en se relevant,les sourcils froncés.

-Nous vivons dans l'utopie du moment **Malfoy**,ne nous voilons pas la face,si je ne me réveille pas d'ici quelque temps,je risque très probablement de disparaître,tout simplement! Rétorqua le brun,acide.

-Tu ne mourra pas,Harry,je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour...Commença son interlocuteur essayant de le rassuré.

-Stupide,vraiment stupide,tu ne peut rien faire,que moi je ne le peut,personne n'y peut rien,je vais mourir,point final,tout le monde m'a oublier,ils vivent tranquillement sans moi,je n'existe déjà plus,personne n'a besoin de moi,je ne suis plus rien..Fit Harry,abattu.

-Non Harry! Moi je suis la moi,j'ai besoin de toi,de ta présence,de ton coe...Dit alors Draco en tenant fermement les épaules du griffon.

-MENSONGE! TU MENS ! JE NE COMPTE POUR PERSONNE,TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE DE MOI,JE SUIS MORT,TU ENTENDS,MORT! Hurla le brun,complètement hystérique en se dégagent violemment de la poigne du serpent.

Celui-ci attrapa brusquement le bras d'Harry et le lui tira d'un seul mouvement,ce qui entraina la brun à se faire plaquer contre le torse du serpentard avant d'être entouré par une paires de bras puissant.

-Je suis là Harry,je serrai toujours là avec toi,seulement toi,pour toujours...murmura doucement le blond à son oreille.

Harry,quand à lui,oubliant totalement la conversation,ronronna de contentement,bercé par les bras de son aimé,il frissonna de plaisir en sentant le souffle de Draco et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Il se cala confortablement contre le torse de l'autre et le serra de toutes ses forces avec ses maigre bras. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation,il releva enfin son visage vers celui du serpentard et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_-Enfin..._Pensa t-il avec anxiété.

Draco,lui,n'en menait pas large,certes,le brun était son fantasme sur pattes,mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que son cœur batte aussi vite dans sa poitrine. Il y avait une seule réponse à la question qu'il se posait et il n'était pas sur que celle-ci lui plaise. Pourtant quand Harry leva ses beau yeux émeraude vers lui,toutes ses interrogations partirent en fumée.

Il se regardèrent,longuement,avant que Harry,Griffondor de profession,ferma doucement ses paupières et avança légèrement son visage vers celui de Draco,celui-ci,complètement largué,regarda les lèvres tendues vers lui avec une espèce de fascination curieuse. Es-ce qu'elles avait le goût de la mangue? Ou de fruits des bois? Ou peut être encore le goût de pomme comme le shampoing du brun? Ou peut être es-ce une saveur épicé? Le frôlement de celle-ci coupa court à ses pensées bizarre. La bouche c'était largement avancé vers son but et l'effleurait à présent.

Harry voulait tellement l'embrasser,une seule fois,rien qu'une seule,un simple baiser. Il allait toucher à son but quand soudain,le blond le repoussa violemment et il se retrouva le cul par terre. Il regarda avec stupéfaction Draco qui le regardait tout autant,complètement halluciné. Le blond se reprit brusquement et le dit d'une voix pas très assuré:

-Je-Je dois y aller!

Il courut jusqu'à la sortit de la roseraie,sans se rendre compte du regard blessé qui le fixait avec insistance. Quand il fut arriver à l'intérieur du château,il s'adossa au mur et fixa dans un état second le sol de pierre du couloir. Un mot s'imposa dans son esprit:

_-Lâche..._

Il soupira de désespoir,que s'était il passé? Il ne comprenais plus rien. Harry s'était approché de lui et avait essayer de l'embrasser,certes,certes,ce qu'il n'expliquait pas était se brusque revirement de situation. Il voulait bien lui embrasser le brun hein! Et bien oui si votre fantasme venait vous tendre la perche pour pouvoir assouvir vos besoins d'homme (primitif),vous accepteriez volontiers! Et pourtant...il devait se l'avoué,en faite pour tout dire,il avait peur. Peur de se sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur,peur de la vérité,peur de l'évidence. Car tout était clair dans son esprit,il l'aimait. Oui,il aimait Harry Potter,lui et ses petites manies du matin si adorable,lui et son corps magnifique à en damné un saint,lui et son sourire éclatant qui pouvait faire fondre un iceberg,lui et seulement lui. Et tout cela lui faisait peur.

Car,oui,Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais aimer personne ainsi,cela était tout nouveau pour lui et il ne pouvait se résigner à se laisser bercé par ce sentiment dérisoire. Un Malfoy n'aime pas,il séduit,il contrôle,c'est se que lui avait inculpé son père. Un Malfoy n'aimait pas donc en toute logique il n'aimait pas se stupide binoclard,et il allait le prouvé. Satisfait de sa conclusion,il scruta les alentour à la recherche de présence humaine.

Peine perdue puisse que tous était en cours. Le serpentard s'apprêta à partir quand une forme courant retint son attention. Celle-ci était une jeune fille,ayant une coiffure caramel,bouclé,ressemblant à un nid de paille fraiche. Les joues légèrement rebondie,une bouche en cœur et des yeux turquoise,la fille s'écriait:

-Sa m'apprendra à venir chercher 'Yux dans le dortoir des Serdaigle alors qu'elle était déjà partit pour le cour de potion,putain quand je vais me retrouver devant Snape,il va me transformer en patté pour chien!

Vu le langage employer,Draco pouvait en conclure que s'était une sang de bourbe,il tira une grimace explicite montrant clairement son dégout,bon il s'en contenterait. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui coupa le chemin par la même occasion avant de lui lancer un sourire charmeur. Sa allait être du gâteau. La 'chose' s'arrêta devant lui et le foudroya du regard avant de lui lancer hargneusement:

-Quoi,putain tu vois pas que j'essaye d'aller en cour,Blondie?

Le sourire de Draco se crispa,Merlin,le langage de cette énergumène était pire qu'un charretier hurlant des insultes obscènes.

-Et bien il y a d'autre chose bien plus intéressant que d'aller en cour,mademoiselle. Dit il d'un ton mielleux avant de lui faire un baise-main en lui envoyant un regard prédateur. Si elle comprenait pas avec ça,c'est qui lui fallait un cerveau de toute urgence.

La fille haussa ses sourcils,regarda sa main,puis Malfoy,puis sa main,puis Malfoy,puis...Oui bon elle commençait à avoir mal au cœur là. Elle cria alors brusquement en retirant précipitamment sa main des lèvres du blond :

-C'est ça et moi je vais te foutre un coup de pied dans le cul,tu va voir comme c'est intéressant!

Le blond l'observa,abasourdit. Cette sang-de-bourbe devait être seulement en 4ème année et elle lui tenait tète,c'était le monde à l'envers! Il jeta un regard à son insigne,ah oui il aurait dut s'en douter,Griffondor. Bon tant pis il passait au plan B. Il la plaqua alors brusquement au mur et prit possession des lèvres charnues de l'horreur. Il voulait vomir. Pas que le baiser n'était pas bon,c'était juste que bizarrement,son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal, à un tel point qu'il aurait pu s'évanouir dans la minute qui suivait.

Quand il relâcha enfin le visage de la griffondor,il vit que celle-ci le regardait comme si il s'était déguisé en Albus Dumbledore. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler d'un séjour dans sa chambre de préfet quand il entendit soudain un halètement surprit derrière lui. Draco se retourna et se figea de stupeur. Merde.

Se tenant à quelque pas d'eux,Harry,les regardant alternativement,les yeux écarquiller. Il avait l'air choqué,surprit,perdu qui donnait l'envie à Draco de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne le laisser plus jamais partir. Puis sa réaction changea subitement,ses magnifique yeux vert s'emburent de larmes et une expression désespérer passa sur son visage,habituellement illuminé par la joie. Il avait l'air sombre et habité par des douleur insoutenable qui crispait ses traits si doux. Après plusieurs minutes d'auto-apitoiement,le comportement du brun changea pour la deuxième fois. Harry regarda alors le blond avec un profond dégout,ce qui donna un pincement au cœur de Draco.

Le brun se détourna alors du couple encore adossé contre le mur et partit précipitamment. Le blond put entendre Harry murmurer des insultes à son égard ou encore a lui même,pour sa stupidité ou pour sa naïveté. Draco,se rendant alors compte de la situation partit à la poursuite du griffondor,laissant la fille éberluer devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ces pauvres yeux innocents,ou pas.

-Attends,je l'ai connait ses mecs nan? Dit celle-ci en réfléchissant intensément.

Peine perdue,fallait-il encore qu'elle est un cerveau pour réfléchir. Bref elle demanderait à 'Yux si elle les connaissait.

...Hum...

Elle oubliait quelque chose mais quoi...

Elle était sur d'oublier quelque chose!

La prise de conscience fut brutale:Oh merde...

-Snape! S'écria vivement la jeune fille avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

...

Bien,bien eummhh...

Surprise! xD

Non je n'avait pas prévue d'écrire une fin comme ça pour ce chapitre,ca m'est venue comme ça! Oui je sais,c'est triste que Dray ai embrasser quelqu'un d'autre,mais bon,on va dire que c'est pour les besoin de la fic! Enfin bref,nécessiter pas à me dire pas à me poser des questions..hum..et une petite review peu aussi me faire plaisir vous savez! xD Et bien oui,il me reste à écrire un chapitre et j'ai finit la fic,peut étre aussi un petit épilogue se sera à vous de voir...Enfin pour l'instant il reste encore 2 chapitre et c'est la fin!

vVvoila bon hum,à la prochaine fois!


	6. Baiser amer

**Titre:** Baiser Glacé

**Auteur:** Bibisims Paradise

**Catégorie:** Romance/Humour

**Rating:** T (Peut changer)

**Couple:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **...Nan,pas a moi... "Boude"

Hum bonjour,déjà j'ai été assez surprise,disons que je n'ai reçut aucune reviews pour le dernier chapitre,donc et bien je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite! .."" Bien sur je ne me plain pas,c'est juste que j'ai été quelque peu secouer,est-ce que quelque chose vous a déplut ? Si quelqu'un suit encore ma fic qu'il se manifeste ! xD Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je ne sais absolument pas quand va étre poster la suite. Mais bon ne déprimons pas! Voici un chapitre,pondu avec soin! x3

On se voit en bas du grand-huit! C'est partit!

* * *

_**Oo-Chapitre 5: Baiser amer.-oO**_

Harry courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloir de Poudlard. Les questions qui tournait autour de son crane lui donnait la nausée,pourquoi,pourquoi mon dieu? Une tristesse sans nom l'envahit quand il repensa au moment ou il avait vu Malfoy avec cette fille,il avait bêtement cru à l'amour et voilà à quoi cela l'avait mené. Malfoy...Maudit soit il! Ce monstre de cruauté,comment avait il pu lui faire ça? Certes,ils n'étaient pas ensemble,pourtant le blond devait surement savoir ses sentiments à son égard,ils avaient failli s'embrasser,n'est-ce pas une preuve de son amour? Draco n'avait il pas comprit le message?...

_-Bien sur que si il le savait! Se dit il rageusement._

Quel idiot était il pour penser avoir une chance avec le serpentard. Justement,c'est un vil serpentard,un manipulateur,un égoïste qui ne pense qu'a sa petite personne. Stupidement il lui avait fait confiance,or on ne peut absolument pas donné sa confiance à un traitre,surtout un serpentard. Pourtant il l'avait aimé,d'un amour inconditionnel,le blond était tous ce qu'il lui restait à présent,il n'avait plus personne,plus d'amis,plus d'ennemies,car tout le monde l'avait oublié,il imaginait bien Voldemort jubiler de son absence,faisant le plus de mort possible pour exprimer son plaisir. La vie était bien meilleur sans lui. Si il n'était pas née,ses parents,Cédric,ils ne seraient pas mort en le protégeant! Depuis sa pseudo-disparation,Hermione et Ron était plus complice,ils n'avait plus le poids de sa surveillance,ils avaient finit irrémédiablement par se mettre ensemble. Ainsi que Ginny avait cesser d'essayer de le séduire,se consacrant à présent à la lourde tache de prendre Neville dans ses filets,et celui-ci n'était apparemment pas contre.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la grande salle ou le déjeuner se déroulait actuellement. Il entra par la gigantesque porte entrouverte et marcha lentement à la table des griffondors. Il observa ses anciens amis s'amuser sans lui d'un œil douloureux.

La vie continuait doucement,tout dans l'ordre des chose, Seamus et Dean continuaient à faire leur idiots de service,racontant des histoires les plus farfelues les une que les autres, Ron mangeait toujours autant sous l'œil brillant de bienveillance de sa petite amie, Ginny donnait joyeusement la cuillerée à Neville,rouge pivoine, en gloussant à chaque fois que celui-ci lui faisait un compliment,quand à Padma et Parvati,celle-ci essayait d'expliquer à Colin les bienfaits du bain de boue pendant que celui-ci prenait des photo à torts et a travers sans se préoccuper des babillage incessant des deux sœurs.

Harry se rappela soudainement de la conversation de la veille et surtout des paroles prononcer par Dra-Malfoy: __

_**«-Tu ne mourra pas,Harry,je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour...**_

_**-Non Harry! Moi je suis la moi,j'ai besoin de toi,de ta présence,de ton coe...» **_

Il se dit alors avec amusement que Draco n'avait pas pu en placer une. Malheureusement il désenchanta bien vite,il pensa à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté,il avait été d'abord choqué,puis peiné et enfin en colère,comment osait il,il lui avait pourtant promit lorsqu'il avait pleurer:

_**«-Chut,je suis là Harry,je **__**suis là...**_

_**-Draco,Draco reste avec moi,regarde moi,regarde moi,je veux vivre,je veux vivre... **_

_**-Je te regarde Harry,je te regarde. Rien que toi,toi et toi seul...**_

_**-Pour toujours...**_

_**-Oui Harry,pour toujours...»**_

Ou encore lorsque la discutions datant avait tournée au vinaigre,il lui avait encore promit d'être la pour lui,qu'il ne sois plus jamais seul et pourtant...

_**«-Je suis là Harry,je serrai toujours là avec toi,seulement toi,pour toujours...»**_

_-Mensonge.._.

Il détourna les yeux de se spectacle décevant,cachant ses yeux légèrement embué,avant de courir furieusement vers la sortie. Assis à la table des professeur,il ne remarqua pas que le regard intrigué du directeur le suivait. Celui-ci se demanda immédiatement ce que Malfoy avais fait...

_-Encore une histoire pour le valeureux et serviable Dumbledore!_ Pensa t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Il allait bien s'amuser.

OoHPDMoOoHPDMoO

Draco cherchait désespèrent Harry à travers les innombrables couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta après au moins une heure de recherche,bredouille,il devait se rendre à l'évidence,il avait perdue sa trace. Il s'accouda à un mur et le tapa brusquement avec son poing.

-Merde! Cria t-il le visage crisper de fureur.

Comment avait t-il pu faire ça? Mais quel idiot il était! Tout aurait pu s'arranger en discutant,mais merlin qu'est-ce qui lui était passer par la tête pour embrasser c-c-ce...truc! Alors qu'il allait enfin avoir Harry! C'est vrai,il l'avouait,il était tomber amoureux de cette petite tête brune tellement adorable. Maintenant il pouvait le dire haut et fort,il aimait ce stupide griffondor,bourré de complexes et de défauts malgré ses innombrable qualités Potterienne.

Il se voyait bien conter fleurette au brun,celui-ci en robe rose et pencher à son balcon,telle une princesse attendant son preux chevalier,qui était bien évidemment lui,il ne laisserait pas se faire voler sa princesse par un de ses débiles en armures! Oui bon il s'emportait un peu trop quand même.

Draco se rappela qu'il ne devait pas être aperçut en dehors de l'infirmerie,bon s'était raté, à part si l'autre cornichon ne sait pas qui il était,ce qui était totalement inadmissible,qui ne connait pas le superbe Draco Malfoy! Enfin il s'engagea au détour d'un couloir et percuta violemment une forme qui lui rentra dedans. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation surprise avant de s'étaler sur le sol,quand au blond,il s'exclama sèchement,irrité:

-Tu pourrais pas faire intention,imbécile!

La chevelure brune releva vivement la tête et Draco se retrouva plonger dans une paire de yeux familière.

-Harry...Souffla le blond du bout des lèvres pendant que celui-ci se relevait. Harry,je...Commença t-il alors.

-Tait toi Malfoy,je ne voulait absolument pas voir ta face de fouine maintenant! Cria Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Malheureusement le destin en à voulut autrement...murmura t-il ensuite.

-Harry je m'excuse,j'ai...

-Tu n'a pas a t'excuser Malfoy,c'est vrai,ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble! Le coupa le brun,avec une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Draco médita sur le parole du brun,ce n'est pas faux,ils n'étaient pas ensemble,et pourtant cela faisait penser à une dispute de couple.

_-Bientôt cela va changer! _S'écria le blond intérieurement.

Le brun détourna le visage et Draco se rendit compte que le joues du brun restait des traces d'humidité.

_-Il a pleurer par ma faute..._Se dit t-il alors qu'une lame lui transperçait son cœur de remords.

-Harry...murmura t-il doucement en prenait délicatement le menton du garçon entre c'est doigts,malgré cela le brun regardait obstinément de ne pas croisé son regard.

-Harry! S'écria plus fortement le blond,peine perdue.

-Harry regarde moi! Cria Draco furieux de si peu d'attention.

Le griffondor fronça ses sourcils avant de fermer douloureusement ses paupières et de les rouvrirent,une lueur farouche au fond du regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois absolument te regarder Malfoy, à ce que je sache je ne suis pas ta propriété! Siffla dangereusement le garçon.

-Tu ne comprends rien idiot! Je veux juste...Commença brusquement l'autre.

-Oh maintenant je suis un idiot,je suis déçu que tu ai perdu ta langue de serpent Malfoy,tes réplique laisse vraiment à désiré! Cracha rageusement le brun en le poussant avec ses mains,qui vacilla légèrement.

-Très bien Potter,tu veux redevenir le petit con arrogant d'avant,très bien!

-Tu ne te trompe pas de personne,à se qui me semble ce n'est pas moi le connard arrogant ici. Déclara sarcastiquement le brun.

-Abrutie de griffondor!

-Serpentard vicieux!

-Va te faire foutre espèce d' SDF!

-Fils à papa!

-Manche à balais!

-Fouine!

-Brosse à chiottes!

-Blond décoloré!

-Mes cheveux t'emmerde Potter!

-De même pour moi,sac à patate!

-Connard!

-Espèce de Snape!

-Je suis pas sur que c'est une insulte,Potty!

-Tu rigole,c'est la pire de toute, connard graisseux!

-Hey c'est pas moi ça!

-C'est tout comme!

On va avancé la joute verbale de nos deux amis de quelques minutes pour éviter au lecteur de lire les innombrables insultes non recommander par la fédération internationale des N.I.G.A.U.D :

**N**on-aux-**I**nsultes-**G**raves-et-**A**utre-**U**sage-**D**ébile,les créateurs n'étaient pas très inspirer à se moment là. Bref retour à la conversation,ou presque.

-Pierre feuille ciseau! S'écrièrent deux voix en même temps.

-Haha!Ma pierre écrase ta pauvre feuille Malfoy!

-Ggrruummmmppfff!

-Tu est perplexe devant tant de génie n'est ce pas?

-C'est ça,je suis sur que t'a tricher!

-QUOI,comment ose tu dire ça!

-Tricheur!

-Connard!

-Serpentard!

-Arrrgg surement pas!C'est toi le Serpentard ici!

-Huuummpphhff!De toute façon tu n'est qu'un idiot doublé d'un griffondor,avec ta stupide mère sang-de-bourbe, et tes putain d'amis qui t'ont quasiment rayé de leurs vie,tu est seul maintenant,tu est mort,c'est bien tes propre mot n'est-ce pas? Tu n'existe plus!

Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas,il continua sur sa lancée.

-Et puis de toute manière,comme tu la si bien dit tout à l'heure,sa ne fait rien puisse que toi et moi ne sommes pas ensemble,je peux bien aller avec qui je veux! Se n'est pas comme si nous nous aimions mutuellement, chacun peux tranquillement partir de son coté!

Il nota alors que Harry ne bougeait pas même si il tremblait légèrement et soudain il fut prit de convulsions. Draco s'approcha de lui est posa doucement la main sur son épaule,il le questionna d'un ton inquiet :

-Harry?...Tu vas bien?...Je,je suis désolé tu sais,je ne...

-Tu as raison...Souffla le brun en levant la tête vers lui. Tu as raison...

-Harry,tu...

Soudainement le brun éclata d'un rire jaune,en s'écriant:

-Tu as raison! Je ne suis rien! Personne ne veux de moi,je ferais mieux de mourir! Surtout que...surtout que...

Ses traits se crispèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi avant de laisser couler des larmes sur ses joues. Le brun pencha la tète sur le coté et murmura:

-Il fait toujours que je pleure,comment avons nous put finir ainsi,je-je voulais juste quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher,je ne veux...pas mourir. Tout cela me terrifie,je...tu as raison,nous ne sommes pas ensemble,je ne peux pas t'en vouloir,car je-je j'ai...enfin je voulais juste qu'on m'aime un peu, que tu m'aime,rien qu'un peu,je ne veux pas disparaître,je veux vivre! J'ai peur,horriblement peur...tu sais Draco,je vais te dire un secret,en faite,pour tout te dire,je suis tomber amoureux de toi...

Harry affichait,malgré les larmes,un petit sourire enfantin,qui pourrait réchauffer le monde entier. Draco,quand à lui essayait d'assimiler se que le brun lui disait,était-ce un réve? Si oui il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux,Draco prit doucement la main d'Harry entre les siennes,planta son regard déterminé dans celui de son vis a vis et se lança.

-Harry,je...non hum,tu sais j'ai...non toujours pas euh...Humm moui voilà,Harry j'ai moi aussi quelque chose de très important à te dire,voila en faites je...

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancer et regarda fixement la main du brun,horrifié. Il s'écria :

-Ha-Ha-Harry! T-t-ta main!

Son interlocuteur sursauta et regarda leurs doigts entrelacés avant de s'apercevoir,à son tour,de l'importance de la situation. Il souffla alors,éberlué:

-Je disparaît...

* * *

Donc et bien oui,effectivement c'est une fin de chapitre assez cosécante! xD

Bref bref on se revoit au prochain chapitre,enfin moui bon...Bye bye!

(PS: La flemme de corriger les fautes,lol xD)


	7. Baiser glacé

**Titre:** _Baiser Glacé_

**Auteur:** _Bibisims Paradise_

**Catégorie:** Romance/Humour

**Rating:** T (Changera pas tout compte fait.)

**Couple:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Non,non,non et toujours et encore non! ^^ J.K est "The best of the world" donc ils ne sont pas à moua...

**Note: Bonjour,et oui c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit (Ou pas,à vous de voir,vous verez plus tard) pour cette fic! Ôui je sais c'est triste...Quoi commença non?...Oui bon bref,donc voici le dernier chapitre en ligne,je pense qu'il va vous plaire,méme si c'est assez dramatique,ce n'est PAS un DEATH-FIC! Enfin presque,mais cela n'en est pas une. Bref dites moi ce que vous en penser!**

Merci à **_himetsuki_**,**_jilie084__,__Ciel-funny26_**,**_Castiela_** pour les review annonyme et _**titPiou**_ pour ta review,vous avez été trés sympa,merci de m'avoir consoler et réclamer la fic! Donc pour votre plus grand plaisir,la voici!

_**PS:**_ J'ai écouter pendant l'écriture : -Du Daniel Balavoine,_**La vie ne m'apprends rien.**_

-Du Beatles,surtout:_**Yesteday,Imagine,Let it be**_.

-Ainsi que d'une chanson venant du dessin animée **_'Anastasia'_** : _**Loin du froid de décembre.**_ Qui m'a fortement influencer.

**_Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter ces chansons lors de la lecture! Ce sont des chansons très belle._**

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_**Oo-Chapitre 6: Baiser glacé-oO**_

Harry regardait toujours et encore sa main,de toutes les coutures possible,une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Qu'aurait-il put dire d'autre? A présent tout était fini. Il laissa doucement son regard vagabonder,observant le décors. Peut être ne verrait-il plus jamais ce couloir sombre,ce couloir quelconque ou il avait avouer son amour pour le serpentard à celui-ci. Il allait disparaître...tout compte fait...

Non.

Il ne pouvait se résigner à mourir,il ne voulait pas! Il eut l'espace d'un instant une pensée idyllique de la chose. Ils auraient put être si heureux ensemble...

_-Bien sur que non je délire...Jamais,jamais ça n'aurait put être réaliser. Car Draco...Draco ne m'aime pas..._Pensa t-il avec amertume.

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux qui se transforma en un rire fou,dément.

Draco,qui jusque là n'avait fait que contempler le phénomène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux écarquiller d'horreur,prit brusquement compte de la réalité.

Il agrippa Harry par les épaules et le secoua.

Rien ni faisait.

Le brun rirait maintenant plus faiblement,mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre l'inquiétude du blond,car le regard de son ancienne Némésis était,à présent,dans le vide et qu'il répétait comme une litanie : «Je ne veux pas mourir,je ne veux pas mourir...»

Ne lui laissant alors aucune alternative,il le gifla.

Le moment fut comme suspendue dans le temps,le blond la main toujours en l'air,le regard effrayé et le brun la tête légèrement renverser sur le coté,les yeux écarquiller et la bouche grande ouverte.

Puis se fut le déluge.

Harry se redressa et regarda le blond avec incertitude,il lui lança,comme une confidence:

-Je ne veux pas...s'il te plait Draco,sauve moi...

Il s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à son pull,la posture légèrement titubante,il continua:

-Sauve moi,par pitié...Sauve moi! Cria t-il alors en secouant le garçon alors que son corps,à présent translucide, tremblait comme une feuille.

Draco le fixa,ne sachant quoi faire,il avait envie de pleurer son incompétence,pleurer de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son amour.

Voyant alors le regard peiné du blond,Harry se détacha de lui et ses traits se crispèrent de douleur,il murmura lentement:

-Non...pas toi...pas toi...tu ne peux pas m'abandonner...me laisser...

Il hurla finalement:

-TU NE PEUX PAS! Je-je...ne...

Le brun lui lança un regard douloureux,fixant une dernière fois son aimé avant de se retourner et de courir soudainement,loin de lui,loin de la souffrance.

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues du jeune homme,il se maudit encore une fois pour son habitude à pleurer ces dernier temps. Maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Car bientôt il ne serait plus. Le processus s'était déjà déclencher,il n'avait pourtant pas voulut y croire,il avait penser,un instant...que Draco le sauverait.

Il se rappelait des paroles du directeur,il avait comprit! Il aimait Draco,il avait comprit ce que son cœur voulait lui dire bordel! Et pourtant,cela n'avait rien changer,cela ne l'avait fait que souffrir encore plus.

La mort...Il avait peur d'elle. Il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir.

Harry courait,à présent depuis un bon moment,son allure devint désordonné,il ne savait pas ou il allait,il s'en fichait bien. Il voulait juste extériorisé sa douleur,l'oublier,rien qu'un instant. Trouver l'endroit ou son corps reposerait,ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois sur le monde et se laisser bercé par le son du vent et des rires joyeux,coucher à tout jamais,pour l'éternité.

Courant toujours sans se poser de questions,il remarqua alors qu'il était dehors.

Il neigeait.

En ce jour froid de décembre,il neigeait .

Il n'avait pas remarquer,trop prit par l'inquiétude pour remarquer que la neige recouvrait le ciel et la terre de Poudlard dans une communion parfaite.

Ses pas s'enfonçait jusqu'au niveau des genoux,mouillant son pantalon,mais il n'en avait cure.

Quelque instants plus tard,il s'effondra,épuisé.

Alors ce serait ici.

Sa sépulture.

Il observa la neige,si blanche,si pure,pensant a la ressemblance entre ce blanc et la couleur de la peau de son aimé,si semblable.

Il ria,comme un petit garçon heureux.

Gazouillant même,s'amusant à faire des ange avec ses bras,à présent sur le dos.

Il n'avait jamais put profiter de la neige ainsi.

Et dans se moment illusoire,il pensa à tous se qu'il allait raté en mourant.

Hermione et Ron auraient eut des enfants,et l'aurait fait peut être fait parrain.

Il ne saurait jamais.

Le nuit allait bientôt tomber. Les étudiants rentraient à l'intérieur,laissant le froid dehors alors qu'ils se réchauffaient ensemble dans des sourires heureux.

Mais lui,lui,il restait dehors,enfoncer dans la neige un sourire béat,observant le ciel.

Son regard ainsi que se sourire commençait doucement à se tarir et les larmes lui revinrent lui monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi,Merlin,Pourquoi lui?

Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas tout simplement put être comme tout les autres?

Les flocons tombait lentement,allant se poser librement sur sa peau fraiche,refroidit à cause du froid.

Malgré qu'il soit translucide,il avait toujours la possibilité de bouger ses membres et son organisme pas totalement disparut faisait de son corps encore quelque chose de consistant.

_-La neige est si belle. _Fut sa dernière pensée avant de fermer doucement ses paupière sur ses yeux humide.

Alors que Harry sombrait dans l'oubli,Draco,quand à lui venait d'arrivé dans un des nombreux couloir de Poudlard.

Merlin,Ou était-il?

Il courrait déjà depuis un moment,recherchant en vain son compagnon. La culpabilité suintait de tous les pore de sa peau,ainsi que de la colère et de la rancune pour lui même.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas réagit bordel? Impuissant,il avait regarder Harry l'appelé.

Il s'adossa et respira une grande bouffée d'oxygène,essuyant a sueur qui coulait librement de son front avec la manche de sa robe.

Il appuya son front contre l'une des grandes fenêtres,pour sa froideur,et ouvrit lentement les yeux,regardant en même temps la paysage du parc.

Il neigeait.

En ce jour froid de décembre,il neigeait.

Draco poussa un petit rire en pensant au griffondor quand il avait raconter sa passion pour cette neige blanche,expliquant la magie du froid d'hiver. L'air enfantin du garçon l'avait fait craqué et ce jour là il l'avait doucement embrasser sur la joue. Tellement innocemment que le brun n'avait fait que rougir légèrement et lui faire un petit sourire timide.

Le serpentard soupira,décourager,avant de s'apercevoir d'une chose étrange.

Il y avait une silhouette allongée dans la neige.

Cela pouvait paraitre banal,oui,pourquoi s'occuper d'une personne simplement allonger dans la neige?

Malgré cela,Draco avait un pressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas...et si...

Voulant voir de ses propre yeux,il commença à se diriger vers le parc.

Marchant,lentement.

Très lentement.

_-Trop lentement! _Pensa t-il en accélérant son allure. Il était sur,c'était lui,c'était Harry!

Le blond courut jusqu'à l'entrée avant de passer par plusieurs chemins et d'apercevoir la forme,n'ayant pas bouger.

Il sortit et commença à marcher jusqu'à elle. La neige recouvrait son pantalon,mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait le voir,il devait le sauver!

Une petite voix lui souffla doucement qu'il avait acquit le 'complexe du Survivant' en restant trop avec celui-ci. Un sourire se forma sur sa bouche avant de disparaître dans un soupir,ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

Draco arriva finalement à la hauteur de la forme.

-Magnifique. Fut sa première pensée.

Harry était là,allonger,les bras en croix,ses cheveux sombre éparpillé sur la neige,se mélangeant avec elle. Et dans ce tableau,une belle auréole de neige tout autour de son corps,montrant un ange endormit.

-Endormit? Souffla t-il paniqué.

Le serpentard s'agenouilla à coté du corps et prit sa main délicatement.

Gelé.

L'angoisse augmenta d'un cran.

Il caressa lentement le visage du garçon.

Tout aussi gelé.

Draco se pencha pour sentir son souffle.

Rien.

Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Merlin,était il arrivé trop tard?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua précisément de l'état de son compagnon.

Il était à présent transparent.

Tellement transparent qu'on pouvait voir la neige à travers lui.

-Harry...Souffla t-il du bout des lèvre. Tu ne peut pas me laisser...Je t'aime...s'il te plait revient,revient...Pria t-il en serrant la main du brun contre son visage bercé de larmes.

Draco pleura,encore et encore,le processus qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux,Harry disparaissait.

-Harry...Harry...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Sanglota t-il fixant le visage du bel endormit.

Dans un dernier soupons de courage,il se pencha,lentement,au dessus du corps et approcha son visage du sien.

Il l'embrassa.

Les lèvres,râpés,sèches et craquelés du garçon ne le dérangea pas,il baisa doucement les lèvres du brun de petit baiser,essayant de les réchauffer en même temps.

Elles étaient glacées.

Les larmes tombaient de son visage pour atterrir sur celui de l'ange qui paraissait sans vie.

Il s'était tromper tout compte fait,les lèvres du brun n'avait ni de saveur mangue ou de fruits des bois ainsi que pomme ou goût saveur épicé*,non rien de cela...

Elle avait le goût de l'amour.

Draco s'éloigna alors du visage du griffondor,voyant que rien n'avait fait.

Il pleura,beaucoup,vidant ainsi tout les larmes de son corps,observant le corps du brun s'évaporer dans les airs jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que son sourire était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux du monde.

Il aurait voulut revoir ses belle émeraude le fixer avec gentillesse,d'amour.

L'endroit ou se trouvait le corps quelques minutes,ou quelques heures,auparavant n'était plus qu'une trace dans la neige,qui commençait déjà à se recouvrir,ne laissant plus aucunes marque du passage du brun en se monde,à cette instant.

Puis remarquant que Harry avait finit par s'envoler,il cria.

Il cria,hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocale.

Poussant des cries désespérés,ou emplit d'un tristesse sans nom.

Il pleura son impuissance.

Il cria sa peine.

Il hurla son amour perdue.

Draco s'effondra dans la neige,la serrant contre lui,ne voulant pas la lâcher,son dernier espoir,la vie de Harry,croyant vainement que la neige était une partie intégrante de son aimé.

-Je t'aime...Sanglota t-il avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol,répétant toujours et encore les même paroles comme une litanie.

En ce jour froid de décembre,il neigeait.

_**/...HPDM.../**_

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard,une paire d'émeraude verte venait de s'ouvrir dans un sursaut de vie.

_**Oo Xx THE END xX oO**_

* * *

**Oui,il y a juste la dernière phrase qui fait que la fic n'est pas une Death-fic! xD Oui alors dites moi si vous voulez un épiloque,j'ai bien une idée sur ce que je vais faire,alors n'essiter pas à donner votre avis. Je m'excuse si il y à des fautes,mais je n'ai pas de Beta et je suis particulièrement cruche et étourdit pour cela. Enfin enfin,voila,j'èspère vous revoir bientot,pour d'autres aventures! X3**

*** Référence à l'avant dernier chapitre.(Quand Draco pense à la saveur des lèvres de Harry alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser)  
**


End file.
